Red Temptation
by vphunter
Summary: The other stayed quiet for sometime before a small whisper danced throughout the room, "I-I don't know...but sometimes I hear screaming coming from upstairs. Sometimes they come down here and drag one of us upstairs…" Zero frowned in confusion,


A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while since I last posted any writing, but a lot has happened in the last 3 months. Anyway I decided to delete half of my stories and stick to the ones that I have updated regularly or actually like. Anyway this is something new and as of now this will be my top priority and try to finish this up.

Any way enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**Beta read by:****Tiana Misoro,** **thank you very much!**

Title: Red Temptation

Prologue:

'_Why is it so dark…?' was the first question that passed through the silver haired teen's mind as he opened his eyes, a frown marring his expression when he felt the rough texture of the cold concrete beneath him._

"_Where the hell am I?" Zero asked out loud and tried to move his arms, freezing when he felt the cold bite of steel around his wrists. "What the hell?" Zero muttered and pulled on the chains, the clanking echoing around the room soon joined by his angered scream._

"_Shhh…" The hush hissed around the room like an irritated snake, making the silver haired teen stop his movements and turn in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from._

"_Who's there? Why am I here?" Zero asked, his voices cracking just slightly as his fingers curled into hardened fists. 'Is this the person that chained me?' The question danced around his mind, making him grit his teeth before barking out, "Answer me!"_

"_You really should quiet down some… besides, it's not like they're gonna let you go. Not to mention, I'm starting to get a headache." The voice drawled back, condescending and slowly back. The pitch was light which Zero deciphered as female and young, most-likely his age or a few years older. That had his brows furrowing as he wracked his mind for reason behind his sudden predicament._

"_You still didn't answer my question…Who are you?" Zero growled out in frustration when he couldn't come up with anything. He pulled at the chains around his wrists tightly as he glared into darkened, empty space, "Unchain me!"_

"_You're not that bright are you?" The female retorted back with a small giggle, making his frown deepen while his nails bit into the skin of his palms, "If I can't unchain myself than how can I help you, hmm?" The faint rattle of chains pricked at Zero's ears, raising the hairs at the back of his neck._

"_You were kidnapped too…?" Zero asked, looking in the direction he believed the other victim to be located. His eyes narrowed in a poor attempt to better see in the dark._

"_No shit." Was the witty reply, and Zero chose to ignore the sarcastic bite coming from the other._

"_What's your name anyway?... and how long have you been here?" The sliver haired teen chose to ask, hoping to get some information from the other. He didn't like not knowing what was going to happen. It left him open. Vulnerable._

"_Does it matter…?" The other sighed, and Zero could hear her shifting around._

"_No, not really… but I would like to know anyway." The silver haired teen murmured back. It was silent for a couple of moments until a breathy sigh met his ears._

"_Yuuki... yours?" It was faint, but Zero was able to make it out making his lips twitching into a small smile._

"_Zero. So Yuuki, how long have you been here, and do you know who kidnapped us?" He asked, wishing he could see his companion in their dark cell._

_The other stayed quiet for sometime before a small whisper danced throughout the room, "I-I don't know...but sometimes I hear screaming coming from upstairs. Sometimes they come down here and drag one of us upstairs…" Zero frowned in confusion, replaying those words in his head over and over again._

"_What happens when they taken someone upstairs… and what others?"Zero asked, his eyes darting around, trying to make out any hidden shapes, human or otherwise._

"_Every night, someone will come down and grab one of us before dragging them upstairs, or someone else will cut us and collect some of our blood in cups…" Yuuki replied with a slight quake to her voice, that Zero picked up as fear._

"_Wha~?"_

_Zero was about to ask another question when he heard the other hiss, "Shhh… Someone's coming…" There was silence before the defining click of a door being opened, followed by a bright beam of light, forcing Zero to close his eyes until it dimmed a bit. When he was finally able to see again and cracked his eyes open, Zero paled at the sight of his surroundings. The room was a basement of sorts with different types of chains hanging from the ceiling and blood splatter everywhere. In the center of the room was a blonde hanging from the chains with cuts all over his chest._

"_What the hell is going on..."_

_Tbc…_


End file.
